<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>how the battle on olympus should've gone down by connabeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671326">how the battle on olympus should've gone down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/connabeth/pseuds/connabeth'>connabeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bloodbending, Dark!Annabeth, Dark!Percy, F/M, hot annabeth with two weapons, not my usual thing but here u go pls accept it, percy simping as usual, this is a crackfic, this one's for u adi i love you mwah &lt;3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/connabeth/pseuds/connabeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where annabeth tries to stop kronos with her j. crew coupons feat. dark!percabeth</p><p>or</p><p>an alternate ending to the last olympian</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>how the battle on olympus should've gone down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here is a crackfic...enjoy<br/>i said no &lt;3 to all the trauma we simply do not acknowledge it<br/>also don't ask me where grover is idk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, don’t be a coward. Stop hiding behind your time-bending. Fight me like you mean it,” Annabeth growled, baring her teeth.</p><p>“Silence, pesky little girl.”</p><p>“You know what you look like? A crotchety old titan in salmon-colored cargo shorts. Lucky Luciano did it better.” She heard Percy choke back a laugh beside her. “I think your own mother would be laughing if she could see you right now.”</p><p>“Foolish girl! Insulting my mortal form will do you no good. I will not inhabit this body for much longer. Once I complete my—”</p><p>“I’m gonna have to stop you right there. I will not be talked down to by a man in cargo shorts and greasy hair. Seriously, which Vineyard Vines did you walk out of?”</p><p>“It might’ve been J. Crew,” Percy supplied helpfully as he stood by Annabeth’s side, sword raised.</p><p>“You know, I think my dad has a bunch of J. Crew coupons. Hey Lu—Kronos, would you consider putting a cap on your taking-over-the-world agenda if I traded you some J. Crew coupons?”</p><p>“I do not know what a <em>J. Crew</em> is—”</p><p>“One of them is <em>50%</em> off. Only on knit crewneck sweaters, though. Still, I don’t know if I would pass that up—”</p><p>“—and while it is unfortunate the body I possess chooses to dress like this, you will be done for once I inhabit my true form—”</p><p>“Hey, Patagonia, will you <em>shut up</em> for a second. Gods, you talk more than a man in STEM. Anyway, Percy, will you do the honors?”</p><p>“Sure thing, Beth.” Percy tossed his sword over to Annabeth, and she caught it with her left hand, now wielding two blades. Before he could get too caught up in how terrifyingly beautiful she looked with a lethal weapon in each hand, he focused, outstretching his now-empty palms, biceps taut with effort.</p><p>Luke’s body seized and Kronos sputtered, blood draining from his face. Luke was invincible on the <em>outside</em>, not the inside. Percy smirked and twisted his hand, effectively cutting off circulation to Luke’s brain. He watched in satisfaction as the blond’s face slowly turned pallid and blue. Percy closed his eyes and squeezed his fist, as though constricting Luke’s blood vessels until they burst. The titan wheezed with effort, eyes widening in sudden pain. “What—what have you done, boy?” Yep, he’d definitely caused a couple hemorrhages.</p><p>“Just living up to my name,” Percy said casually. “Your turn, Beth.”</p><p>Annabeth stepped forward menacingly, both blades drawn in front of her. Kronos was too weak to defend himself, blood pooling in his back, away from his brain and extremities. He could hardly feel a thing.</p><p>She drew both arms back and slashed outwards in a wide arc, only grazing the titan’s skin to see if there was any visible damage without bending the blades out of shape. She squinted. Nothing. She continued to run the blade along the writhing Titan’s body, seeing if she could cut into his skin. She narrowed her eyes at the Titan’s form, crumpled into itself, left side protected against the ground, one hand slightly raised to shield his shoulder. A tingling washed over her body, something akin to loss, nostalgia, a hunch. She just knew. <em>Jackpot. </em>Perhaps Luke had thought of her too, when his body was dissolving away into the Styx.</p><p>She shrugged off the uncomfortable feeling, and closed the distance between her and the titan lord. She kicked the crumpled onto its back, opening up his left side to attack. She slashed sideways with her dagger, cutting under his arm, into his armpit, dragging the blade up his shoulder. The titan let out a strangled yelp of pain, sweat beading on his forehead, as an odd mixture of blood and ichor pooled out of his armpit. Annabeth drew back her arm to finish the job, driving her dagger deep into his armpit, mildly grossed out by the copious amount of blood gushing out.</p><p>She and Percy watched as the gold of Kronos’s irises returned to the warm blue they once were. Percy dropped his arms, grunting in exhaustion. Luke could hardly move, mouth opening and closing, with no words coming out. Finally, he managed to catch Annabeth’s gaze and rasp out, “Did—did you love me?”</p><p>Annabeth wrinkled her nose in mild disgust. “I’m 16, Luke. Get over yourself.”</p><p>Luke promptly passed out, or rather passed <em>away</em>, head hitting the stone-cold marble, blood trickling out of his open mouth.</p><p>Percy turned to look at Annabeth, her face streaked with grime and blood, eyes angry, relieved, mournful all at once. Her blond curls were in disarray, flyaways framing her face. He’d never seen anything more breathtaking. She huffed, dropping both weapons in fatigue. They clattered to the floor, echoing loudly in the empty throne room. This snapped him out of his trance and he broke the heavy silence between them.</p><p>“So…how bout that kiss?”</p><p>“I don’t know about you, but this isn’t exactly the most romantic setting for a first kiss.”</p><p>“A <em>second</em> first kiss.”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>“I’m sure we could pull it off.”</p><p>“Shut <em>up</em>, Percy,” she rolled her eyes, but he could tell she was trying not to smile.</p><p>“So after we leave Olympus, then?”</p><p>“<em>Percy</em>.”</p><p>“What? You promised! Michael was my witness.”</p><p>“I said <em>we’ll see</em>. And Michael’s dead. I think you accidentally killed him.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>A pause. “So does that mean I’m not getting that kiss or…?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on tumblr @connabeth (prev. @riptidethesword, @simpforannabeth) for more writing + memes + edits or just come talk to me &lt;3<br/>and before you go...pls look at these memes adi made they are genuinely fucking hilarious: https://bitcheusjackson.tumblr.com/post/635453917797416960/this-is-an-ash-connabeth-stan-account-moodboard</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>